


Revenge Is A Dish Best Served...

by LRThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Consensual Infidelity, F/M, Off-screen Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRThunder/pseuds/LRThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender offers herself as revenge for their spouses' affair, and he accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge Is A Dish Best Served...

**Title:** Revenge Is A Dish Best Served...  
**Author/Artist:** LRThunder  
**Pairing:** Draco/Lavender, Ron/Astoria (off-screen)  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** Infidelity  
**Word Count or Medium:** 431  
**Summary:** Lavender offers herself as revenge for their spouses' affair, and he accepts.  
**Author's Notes** Written for Luvscharlie . Also, unbetaed.

 

"I believe this belongs to her."

One minute, Draco was drinking alone in the Leaky Cauldron; the next, accompanied by one of the last people he expected, or wanted to see: Lavender Weasley. Without warning, she sat down next to him and slammed a ring in front of him. He didn't need to study it to recognize it: it belonged to his wife, the Lady Astoria Malfoy.

"After she fucked my husband, she left both the ring and her knickers behind. I almost had to have them both burned, but you Malfoys tend to be sentimental," Lavender sniffed.

"Sensitive," he corrected. "We're very sensitive about what members of our family do. If _The Daily Prophet_ caught wind of this, we'd be ruined."

Lavender raised her eyebrows. "Even more ruined than after the war? Judging by the fact you're here, it seems that I wasn't the first person to know of Ron-Ron's affair."

Draco snorted. "You still call Weasley that?"

"I call him that when I am annoyed with him. If he's going to have an affair, he can at least ask his tramps not to rub it in my face," she replied.

"That's my wife you're talking about!" Draco snarled.

"Well, she isn't acting very Malfoy-like, is she? Imagine what your father would say knowing that his daughter-in-law was consorting with a Weasley," Lavender snorted.

Before he knew it, he pinned her against the wall, one hand around her throat and the other pointing his wand at her head. "Don't you dare talk about things you know nothing about! I should snap your neck."

"But you won't do that, will you, Draco?"

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't," he demanded, releasing her.

"Because you wouldn't have the pleasure of seeing his face as I get thoroughly fucked."

* * * * * *

Draco knew he shouldn't be doing this. He shouldn't be touching anything a Weasley held dear, especially in his marriage bed. But if Weasley could defile his own marriage bed, then so could he. Lavender screamed as he pulled her hair and slammed into her from behind.

"Do you like that, Mrs. Weasley? Do you like being fucked in the arse?"

"Yes, Draco!"

"Tell me how much you like this."

"I love the feel of your cock in my pretty little arse. It's so much bigger and harder than Ron Ron's."

Draco smirked. At least he beat Weasley in something. He couldn't wait to see his wife's face when she found Lavender's ring and knickers in bed. After all, revenge is a dish best served cold, on in this case, shagged.


End file.
